


More or Less: Steter

by moonlightcalls



Series: Drabbles to Teen Wolf, More or Less [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble Collection, Funny, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Stiles, Pre-Relationship, Rating May Change, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Warnings May Change, i guess?, i mean this relationship most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>drunk wedding because why not?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. #15 Nightmares

“Stiles! Stiles wake up!”

He woke up with a hand gripping his shoulder. Stiles blinked his eyes open, glaring at the light. He also felt a bone deep tiredness that still hasn’t left.

“Sorry,” Stiles croaked out, not looking at Peter. “I’m fine. I’m fine now.”

“Stiles.”

“Peter, don’t worry. I should be fine now.”

“How much worse have these nightmares been, that this is fine? You’re shaking for god’s sake.”

“I told you. I’m fine. I have to go home,” he said sitting up. “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep anyway.”

“You are not driving like this. Stay. Take a shower, change clothes, and you can have the bed,” Peter said, wiping the matted hair away from his forehead.

“I--yeah. Okay, I’ll stay.”


	2. #29 Hate

“I hate this,” Stiles said. He wasn’t surprised when this was met with silence. He wasn’t expecting an answer, but just the same he repeated it. Maybe in hopes he’d be able to make himself get up and leave.

“Stiles,” Peter sighed. He jumped. Stiles thought he was already asleep.

“What?” Stiles said, not backing down now that he had an audience. “What? I do, and I don’t know why we’re doing this.”

Whether if that meant the hiding, or them fucking at all he didn’t know.

Just that it was true.

It started out easy enough, but it grew like most things did… for better or worse it did. And sometimes it felt like worse.

Peter tightened the grip on his waist.

“Stiles,” he said, but it felt more like a plea.

And he shut his eyes enough to hurt, before nodding and turning to hold Peter close to him. They’d either talk in the morning or this would be it, he promised to himself.

(He knew it was a lie.)


	3. #40 Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk wedding because why not?

“What do you mean you have no memory of it!” Scott yelled, looking horrified.

“We mean exactly that. We woke up and found rings on our fingers.” Stiles wiggled his left hand, the ring on his finger shining.

“Don’t forget naked, too,” Erica leered from her seat.

“Right, that too,” he said, fighting a blush. He was just happy it hadn’t been the other three horrible choices. Speaking of, Cora came to sit at their table bringing coffee for him and Peter.

Peter, who was barely awake held out his hand in front of her. When his niece just looked at it confused he glared. “Give me, I know you have some.”

Cora rolled her eyes, but gave him the flask she had hiding in her coat. “Is that really such a good thing? Seeing as how that’s why you got here in the first place.”

Peter, his now husband, just grunted and poured as much wolf’s bane infused liquor he could in cup. The rest of the day should be fun, he sighed, getting ready for Derek’s contribution to their scolding.

He’d snag Peter’s cup later. They were married now. He could share.


End file.
